pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:WikEd
There's a thingy called 'WikEd' - it adds a more functional editor with code highlighting, easier adding of some code the old bar fails at, find and replace, automatic fixes for various things, previewing without reloading, improved edit differences thing (also can be viewed for the edit you're making, again live), redo/undo buttons, sorting, case toggle, etc. I think it might be useful to install it for the whole wiki to use. Now, after doing this, the user would still have to turn it on by clicking an icon at the top right of the screen, next to 'log out', so it wouldn't force it on people if they don't like it. To try it out for yourself, copy what's at my monobook.js to yours. To implement it sitewide, we'd copy it to mediawiki:monobook.js. Note that it doesn't work with any other skin, monaco being the only other one I think people here might use. :I don't see the icon. It's not because my monobook.css is custom and has a different redlink color than the site's, is it? :Whoa, okay, I guess you just have to be editing a page for the icon to appear. Working now. ::You don't. You probably just loaded a page you'd loaded recently without clearing the cache. Anyway, once it's on, it stays on. Thoughts? :::Y'know, I might like it more if I get used to it, but so far, I find it pretty annoying for a number of reasons. First of all, it takes one or two seconds to load, so naturally it's a pain when I'm about to click somewhere in the text window, and then the whole page suddenly drops down five lines, screwing me up. Also, usually when editing the page, there's an automatic line break at the very bottom which makes leaving messages easy - just click below the text and hit enter; the line break is not there when using WikiEd, meaning I have to follow the text to the end of the line and click there, which isn't terrible, but it takes a tiny bit more effort, which is, of course, annoying. Annoyances aside though, a lot of the features it has are either redundant, like many of the shortcuts, or just not very useful, but I can't speak for everyone here, so maybe some people would like it. ::::Well, to get to the end, I normally just press ctrl+end, so I didn't realise that. Yeah, it's annoying that it takes a bit to start up, but I find the find/replace (since it allows Regular Expressions) very useful, as well as the live preview/diff views. And of course, if it's there, you don't necessarily have to have it on, or even notice it. I think it would be easier to use the normal editor for small edits like talk page ones or spelling fixes, but this is better for larger scale edits. Another thing I'm finding pretty annoying is... you know how if you scroll down a page, click a link, then go Back, and the page jumps to where you had scrolled before? The WikEd seems to be stopping the page from doing that. Not just it being activated, but having it there. :That's not happening for me. With it off or on, it works as it should. ::Firefox? :::Yeah.